


Darkness

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Mycroft organises his files. He locks his computer. He turns off the light as he leaves the office. He goes home. Pours a glass of malt whiskey. Gazes into the amber liquid momentarily. His is a lonely existence. I just want a description of how Mycroft deals with his loneliness. How he distracts it with his brother and work. But what he really desires is company. Sometime to make those long silent moments more bearable.

His working day keeps his mind working, processing facts, organising figures and solving problems. Sherlock's frequent escapades allow him fleeting moments of companionship before he returns to the world of data. As the clock winds down the hours and his office slowly empties, the fear begins. A slow, gradual cooling of the blood. His steps are heavy as he makes his way into his home. 

Alone he is left with nothing to fight the darkness that threatens to seep into his bones and overwhelm his mind, leaving with nothing but failure. He wishes there was someone to share the pain but every friend has exploited him, his position, his connections. His brain. 

Loneliness has become his companion, his protector, it doesn't mock or judge him when he gives in to the darkness. It makes no comment as he cries into the pillow or takes a second slice of cake.


End file.
